You Better Never Let It Go
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: You can grasp as hard as you can, but what if the decision to let go wasn't yours? Written for the week three of the Madly Eccentric RP drabble challenge


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime" 

"We've tried, this just isn't working anymore" was all she said before walking past me and into our bedroom. Following after her silently, arms crossed over my chest as I watched her from the door way. "What do you mean?" my words low as I felt the weight of the world crashing down on me. Sure, we've been fighting a lot lately but we always made up. A year of marriage. What couple isn't going to have their rough patch? No matter what, we had always worked things out. Found each other again and our love grew stronger. A year isn't that long I know, but any time without her would seem like an eternity. Without her, I wouldn't be anything. She was my reason for everything I did. I felt the sting in my eyes as I continued watching her, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips as she continued to pack. "Us. This. I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry but it's the best thing for me." Crushed. No other word to describe how badly those words hurt, tears flowing freely down my cheeks. Closing the distance between us quickly, my voice pleading as I got in between her and the suitcase on out bed. "Please baby, don't do this. I'm begging you. I promise, I'll be better and I can change." She just shook her head, my words falling on deaf ears as she moved away from me and back into her walk in closet. I could hear a sniffle coming from her as she moved around to pack her shoes, her words flat. "I've given you a chance, several of them actually." My teeth ran along my bottom lip as I quickly wiped my eyes, hanging my head in defeat. Unable to put myself through the torture of watching her pack I grabbed a cigarette and my lighter, walking out onto the balcony for some much needed air. Quickly lighting my cig and taking a long drag, exhaling fast, my hands shaking involuntarily. This was it, the end of us. Us. I couldn't help but replay our whole relationship in my head while I stood outside smoking, figuring out what I did so wrong and what I could've done differently. Only to be polled out of my thoughts to hear the front door close, flicking my cigarette over the balcony before hurrying over to the front door. Not seeing anyone as I stuck my head out, making my way through the house, shouting her name. Dropping to my knees in the room that way ours just moments ago, the emptiness overwhelming. Gone. She actually left, I actually lost my wife. Pushing myself up into a standing position using the bed for leverage, I grabbed my keys and wallet off the dresser before walking out. I couldn't be here, at least not right now. Shutting and locking the door behind me, grabbing my phone the moment it went off as I made my way towards the garage. Only stopping as I opened and read the text, it was from her. "Peter, I love you. Don't ever forget that." Unable to control the tears that came I just sat down on the concrete, pulling my legs up to my chest as I just stared at the text. She loved me, that was a given. I would never be able to deny that, no matter what but I couldn't end things like this. This could and would possibly my last chance, last opportunity to save my marriage and keep her in my life. Using the sleeve of my shirt I quickly wiped my eyes and nose, something I knew she always hated I did before typing out a text. "Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it. I can't and won't give up on you Tink, I'll fight ever day of forever."


End file.
